Question: Solve for $a$, $- \dfrac{-10}{2a - 2} = \dfrac{1}{9} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2a - 2$ $ 10 = \dfrac{2a - 2}{9} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $9$ $ 90 = 2a - 2 $ $90 = 2a - 2$ $92 = 2a$ $2a = 92$ $a = \dfrac{92}{2}$ Simplify. $a = 46$